A 1D Zombie Fanfic
by bluebug00
Summary: A zombie Apocalypse has broken loose and One Direction is in it? I dont know okay. Its just a idea. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a Zombie AU 1d fanfic so plz read and tell me what you think.

Now this is really important:

•Kaai (just read the story) is an Elemental. Can control plants and energy! You know like in Ben 10 Gwen's purple powers sort of thing but not exactly. Her color is just gray/light blue/black kind of color.

•Zayn is the same as Kaai but his colors is dark purple/black. He can create art like color things and stuff. They can also make anything out of nothing. If that makes sense.

•Every Elemental need like a guardian! I call them demons. Their connected like mind reading powers and if one gets hurt the other feels it. Zayn lost his Demon to hunters. Demons can change into a certain type of animal.

•Harry is a Kaai's Demon. He can change into a big wolf larger than a normal car.

Umm... I think that's all so yeah! ENJOY!

-BB00.

* * *

><p><span>Liam's POV.<span>

"Liam! Watch out!" Louis shouted in the back seat. "Ahh!" I shouted, nearly missing a stray zombie. I signed, relieved that we didn't die, yet. I never thought this would happen. A Zombie Apocalypse. It has been a year since it began.

It all started in America. The virus made its way to England and the rest of the world. All of us has lost someone close to us during this messed up time. Louis' mum and sisters made it to the shelters in time. His Dad though didn't make it. I lost my parents a few days after Louis lost his first sister two weeks later, Daisy.

Its only me and Louis now. Niall got bitten a few months ago. We couldn't shoot him so we had to leave him beside the road with a bite mark on his arm. Its was so hard! I hated it.

After Niall, Zayn just stared shutting down. He took the hit of losing Ni, hard. One time Zayn said that he would go search for supplies, alone. That was the last time I saw him. He just never came back so we had to move on.

Harry was the worst. Not only because he was the youngest but because he just left. Didn't say goodbye or anything. He just took his stuff, some water and left. I guess he's been eaten too. Just like Niall and Zayn... Just like everybody else.

"Liam?" I was pulled out of my thoughts when Eleanor called my name. "Yeah?" I asked, glancing at her through the small mirror. (You know. The one on the front by the windshield?) "I think its time we find some shelter. Its getting late and they come out in the dark." I nodded. "Okay keep an eye out guys. We need to find somewhere quick we're running low on gas."

You see me, Lou , Eleanor and Nick are trying to get to one of the shelters in the south. Its a long distance and we're running low on ammo, food, water...everything. I don't even know if were going to make it. I hope so though.

I looked back at the others. Louis was close to falling asleep with his head on the window while El was looking at a picture of her family. Nick was cleaning his rifle and I was driving the Jeep we 'borrowed".

We kept driving for about 30 minutes before we saw a old farm house in the distance just as the sun was starting to set. "Guys.." I said, leaning forward to make sure what I saw was real. I look back at Nick almost smiling. "Yeah, we see it Payne. Just keep going."

By the time we got there it was almost completely dark. As I turned off the engine, a girl with beautiful brown curly hair stepped in front of the house's door, holding a bow while aiming it at us. She kind of looked a lot like Harry but just shorter. She also looked to be in her early 20s. Something behind the window curtains moved and I saw what looked like a small person, hiding but doing a very bad job. For some odd reason I had a feeling that this would go badly wrong!

* * *

><p><span>Kaai's POV.<span>

I was starting to lock up the house for the night when I saw lights of a car coming down the road. I quickly materialized my bow and got an arrow ready. I turned to the door and yelled. "Sweety! I need you to hide."

"W-why?" A broken stuttering voice called back. "There's dangerous people coming. I need you to hide now. Okay?" "Ok-ay..." I heard some shuffling as he moved away.

As soon as the car pulled up in the drive way I could feel his eyes on my back. He was watching. I knew he was looking after me. He always does. Four humans climbed out of the car and I raised my bow pointing at the man with the rifle in his hand. These people would have to kill me if they wanted to take our home away!

* * *

><p><span>Louis' POV.<span>

As we came up to the old looking farm house, I knew that this was going to be hard. Mostly with Nick. He's probably going to try and take the house by force, like he always does.

"What do you want. Your not welcomed here. Go away!" The curly haired girl yelled. She had on a dark green tank top and dark brown skinny jeans with heavy combat boots.

"Please, we have been driving for hours. We're tired and we have no where to go. Please help us..." Liam tried reasoning.

"And why should I help you? You have nothing that I need or want."

"Yes we know but please! We need your help..." Eleanor pleaded really desperate for shelter.

"No! Go away. We don't want you here!" She spat clearly annoyed. Then there was tapping on the window and she turned, looking worried. "What is it?" She whispered. The person opened the window up a bit and whispered something to her. Closing it the moment he or she was done. Staying out of sight.

She took awhile looking at me then back at Liam, confused. She turned back to the person again. "You sure?" The figure nodded fast at her. And I seriously don't know how a person can nod that fast without getting a headache. "Okay.." She mumbled and looked back at us.

She looked at me and asked. "What's your name?" Her voice softer and not so harsh as before. "Umm.." I stuttered. "L-louis. Louis Tomlinson." She must have reconised me because she lowered her bow half way and looked at Liam. "And you?"

"Liam Payne Miss. This is Eleanor and that's Nick" After that she lowered her bow the whole way relaxing, causing me to let out a soft breath that I didn't realized I held.

"Okay." She said. Then the groaning noises began. Her head snapped up looking over us and into the field. We tried seeing what it was but it was too dark outside now. I guess she saw something because she quickly stepped forward and ushered us in, locking the door behind us.

The house inside looked normal. A few picture were on the walls of two old people. Maybe it was the original owners of the house. "Oh and I'm Kaai by the way." She said. While walking to the living room which was to the right. To the left was a staircase that lead upstairs. The kitchen was down the hall. "What a dump." Nick said in disgust. "Well would you rather stay outside with those things?" I sassed at him.

"Shut up Tomlinson." He growled. As we came into the living room something moved out the corner of my eye. It was the person Kaai had talked to. I heard Liam gasp and Nick choking his gun getting ready to shoot at the zombie boy. Everything happened in slow motion. Only one word slipping out of my mouth.

"Niall..."

* * *

><p>There's a few thing though:<p>

1. I don't know Europe so I just said their heading south!

2. Sorry about Daisy! I needed someone!

3. Don't stop reading bc I have oc in! Plz don't! I just needed someone to fit in with Harry and stuff. (And if you still don't understand about Harry Email me or something then I'll explain it to you.)

4. Plz tell me how it is and if I should continue! Plz!

And...

5. LOVE YOU GUYS! (Not doing a disclaimer bc you know why and its just Kaai whose mine.)

P.S. This is not edited if you wanna help plz tell! Need a beta!

Stay tuned! *wink* ;P

-BB00


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys next chappy! Hope you guys like it!

-BB00

* * *

><p><span>Niall's POV.<span>

I knew they would've been surprised but I couldn't just let the others eat them. Its disgusting!

As the guy called Nick choked his gun I began panicking. I don't wanna be shot! Me and Kaai would've made pancakes!

"No! Don't shoot him please!" Kaai jumped in front of me I clinged to her as tight as I could. Again, I really don't want to be shot. Its not fun, trust me.

"Move girl! That thing is gonna bite you!" Nick yelled, scaring me. "No. Put down your weapon. He's not going to hurt you. Or anyone for that matter. Please, he doesn't eat people. Or any kind of meat." Kaai reasoned.

"Why? I thought zombies can't survive without eating?" Liam asked and I'm not going to lei to you but that did sting a little. "He's not like the other zombies. When he eats meat he get so sick that he has to stay in bed for days. And normal zombies don't need sleep. He does. Niall is only half a zombie. Okay? Now lower your gun please."

"He won't hurt us?" Louis asked from behind Liam. "No he won't. And you know that. Its still the same Niall you became friends with, just a bit different. Liam... This is Niall we're talking about! Think about it. If he wanted to attack you he would have done it already."

"She has a point, Nick. Put the gun down, please." Louis said stepping forward. "Fine.." Nick mumbled angrily. "Thank you." Kaai signed in relief. I let go and went to stand right next to her. I pushed her arm a little to let her know what I wanted without saying anything. I looked at her and back at Nick's gun and back again. She understood and nodded her head. "I need you guys to give me your weapons, please."

"Not in a million years, freak." Nick spat. "Give it or I'll take it from you." She threatened, glaring at the man. "Try me..."

In one swift movement Kaai grabbed the gun's barrel and thrusts the end of the gun into Nick's face making his nose bleed and letting go of the gun. It wasn't a minute later that the others gave their weapons to her. That's why I love her. She always makes sure I'm safe and comfy. Hehe comfy...

"So... Now what?" Liam asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. "What about we get something to eat?" And at the sound of that I was out of there and into the kitchen because damn... I'm hungry!

* * *

><p><span>Kaai's POV.<span>

I swear, all Niall ever thinks about is food. The second that word came out of my mouth, he made a straight -not a B-line, a straight- line for the kitchen. He ran forward, startling the others and jumping onto the couch. He tried to climb over it but that failed bad and he managed to face planting into the floor right before the kitchen entrance.

He laid there for a good few minutes, butt in the air, face squished, when suddenly he jumped up and ran further. I couldn't stop laughing at how that looked. I mean he looked like a worm who was freezed in time or paused on the TV remote. By the time we got to the kitchen he was having a staring-contest with a grape. That just caused us to laugh harder.

"Always thinking with your stomach, huh Niall?" I teased and he sticked his tong out. "So... What do you guys wanna eat? I have no idea what I have in this thing..." I said as I stuck my head into the fridge in search of something edible to eat. "What about a noodle-salad?" I asked, bringing my head out of the cold container and looking at our guests. "Don't you have any meat?" Nick asked, annoyed.

He was really starting to piss me off, seriously how can someone be so... Like that? "No. We don't. The boys went hunting, they'll probably be back by tomorrow."

"I think the salad is fine." Eleanor spoke up. "If its not to much trouble, I can help if you want?"

"Yeah. Sure. Niall?" I looked at Ni and saw what I've seen too many times before. Niall Horan was STILL staring at that stupid grape. I walked over, bent down, pushed it closer to his mouth and stood up straight.

"Ni, just eat it already." As soon as I said that, he grabbed it and started eating, moaning at how delicious it was. Sometimes I seriously can't help but laugh at him. He's so funny by nature. And he isn't even trying!

I took a pot and filled it with water at the sink while getting the noodles. I threw it in and went to the gas stove, turning it on and letting the water bowl for a few minutes. Next me and El started with the salad as the boys sat at in the living room -except form Niall, who refused to go.

Candles was spread throughout the whole house. We had a generator but it took a lot of gas and we need it for in case of emergences.

After we all ate, me and Eleanor started making the bed for them to sleep in. I was busy getting the wrinkles out of the blanket while El was putting pillows on the bed when she started asking questions. "So.. How long have you been living here?" She asked.

"For about 10 months now."

"Doesn't the zombies ever get in or something?"

"No. We've set up at border just outside the farm. They can't get in but you can still hear them sometimes. The border keeps them away. Keeps us safe."

"Oh okay then.." We finished the bed in silence after that. As we walked past Niall's room, I saw him sitting on the ground at the foot of his bed looking through a book, a sad excretion on his adorable face. I went inside and sat next to him, pulling him closer and grabbing the book looking through it.

Niall's room wasn't big but it was nice. He shared it with one of the other boys. His bed was on the right side of the room, away from the window where the other single bed was. A big oak dresser stood in the middle of the two beds. You could see which side of the room was Niall's because he had a lot of photos random stuff placed around. Stuff the boys always brought back from their trips.

"Ni, sweety what wrong?" I got no answer but he did move more into my arms, laying his ear on my heart listening to it beating. He once told me that he misses that part the most, having a heart beat, feeling alive. The book he was looking through was a photo album. A One Direction Photo Album. I looked at his face, "Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" He nodded his head yes and grabbed his favorite pillow off of his bed. "Okay. Go on ahead, I'm just going to make sure everbody has a place to sleep for the night." I pulled him to his feet and made my way to the others downstairs.

"Okay, we're going to bed. Eleanor you can sleep in the bed across from Niall's if that's alright with you?"

"Its fine, thank you." She replied and started climbing the stairs.

"Louis, Liam, you guys don't mind sharing do you?"

"No we're fine with it." Liam answered. "Good. You two can have the spare room. Nick you can have Niall's bed if you want?"

"No way in hell am I sleeping in that monster's bed." He spat back. "Fine, then sleep on the couch. You'll be the first one they eat when they break through." He was really starting to get one my nerves now. I turned and made my way back to my room where Niall was waiting, sitting in bed with the covers over his head.

"Ni? What are you doing?" He didn't answer. "Okay then?" My room was also shared, just like Niall's but with the youngest of our group. It had a massive king sized bed with dark blue and gray covers. The bed was in the middle of the room and to the left was the window. On the right was an attached bathroom and the dresser was placed under the window.

I put on a over-sized sweater and PJ shorts before I climbed in the bed and blow out the candle. Niall crawled closer to me and snuggled into my side, listening once again for my heart beat.

"Goodnight, Kaai." He whispered. Its was the first time he spoke since the others come and I kind of miss him blabbering nonsense the whole time. "Goodnight, sweety." I kissed his forehead and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Liam's POV.<span>

"You know, its kind of weird..." Louis said out of the blue as I pulled the bed covers back and climbing in.

"What it?"

"Niall being a zombie and not eating people or meat or ugh... You know what I mean." Louis said frowning, trying to get his shoes off without untying them. He failed and sat on the bed's edge, untying them and throwing them across the room. "Yeah..." For a few minutes there was silence and Louis finally got into bed.

"You know. He haven't changed a lot." I thought out load. "How so?"

"He still gets excited about food just like the old Niall. And he still eat like, a lot." Louis laughed at this.

"He still needs someone to look after him like old times... All that's really changed is the fact that he's a zombie with a mind and that he's a vegetarian."

"Yeah... I guess." There was silence after that. I was so close to falling asleep when Lou asked another question. "Liam? You awake?" He whispered.

"Yes, but not for long." I whispered back with my eyes closed. "Who do you think the other 'boys' are?"

"I...Really don't know, but I have a feeling that we won't be welcomed when their back. So we need to get moving fast tomorrow. If they stayed alive this long out here then their really good at either surviving or killing. And I don't want to find out."

"Okay, goodnight Payno. Thanks for sticking with me." I knew he was thinking of Harry now. "Goodnight Tommo. I'm sure Harry's safe... Where ever he is." After that I blew out the candle and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Good? Fine? Bad? Anything? Please tell me! I hope you liked it. I know nothing cool happened but the next chapter would be way better. And up in a few days.<p>

If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask! Please R&R!

Love you guys!

-BB00


	3. AN Sorry!

Sorry this isn't an update just a message! Plz read, very important!

Can someone PLZ beta my story for me? Plz I'm begging you guys! I'm not the best writer so I need help!

P.S The next chapter would (hopefully) be up in this month if not SORRY! :'(


End file.
